


Idols Represent Hope, Right?

by DewdropsFalling



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Danganronpa AU, Memory Loss, Multi, No Eden or new units because that's too many, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably ooc, There are like 8357290 of these but why not, anzu is the protag, your fave might die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DewdropsFalling/pseuds/DewdropsFalling
Summary: An amnesiac girl finds herself stuck with 38 male students who are idols in training and a creepy doll who is their apparent self appointed guide for their sudden trip to this 'Yumenosaki Resort'. How long? For eternity!Well... Their is always a way out of paradise.Murder.Ensemble Stars x Danganronpa AU
Relationships: who knows - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: Yumenosaki's Resort I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for giving you the 3072895347082 fic on this AU. 
> 
> Inspired by literally any other fic in existence lol...
> 
> As my first fic nonetheless too... 
> 
> So uh... Hi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First work on here and it's a killing game... 
> 
> I don't know why you would drop by. But hi their.

**Who are you?**

**Why are you here?** **  
****  
**I’m suddenly awake. I’m in a bed... The bed she was on seemed to be like a hospital bed. She was in… The room was to large to be a room. Or so she thought and it looked more like a doctor’s office if anything. An infirmary? I sit up quickly. Big mistake… How long have I been out? I stretched a bit to adjust my body for being out for who knows how long.  
  
I’m wearing a blue blazer and under a pink cardigan. I don’t not feel hot at all though. Is this a school uniform? Probably, so maybe I’m in a school. Though, where were the teachers? And why did it feel so… So empty? There was just some eerie feel I can’t shake off. I gett out of the bed and put on my shoes that were on the floor. What was going on?  
  
I look around the infirmary. It was neat and there an assortment of tools. I find some records of students health conditions. Specifically someone named ‘Eichi Tenshouin’ who had a number of health conditions. Am I on any of these papers? Wait… A minute… 

**Who am I?**

I’m drawing a complete blank slate. I can’t remember anything. My name, why I’m here, where I am, what I was doing before this. There was nothing I could think of that would stir anything up. It was a bit unnerving and it made me feel very uncomfortable a little. Their was just a huge hole in her memory now. Looking through the papers I can't find anything that would stir up anything from my memories nor anything indicated who I was.  
  
I sigh I can’t do anything about it, can I? I turn to the infirmary door, though I am clearly unused to walking as I try to keep my balance. Their was nothing left to investigate in here. Leaving, I see there is a hallway and unusually, the windows were blocked with metal with only artificial light illuminating the hallway. Their was no way to tell what the time of day was.   
  
Looking around the hallway along their were some out of black screens it looked like? I move forward to one of them. I inspect it, it looked just seemed to be just a screen and it didn’t seem like anything was plugged in either.

Continuing the hallway I wonder where I’m going. I peek through some of the doors with different labels on them and only found classrooms. So this was some kind of highschool or school at the very least? Looking at herself she didn’t feel like she was in middle school and being an adult in a school uniform just made her feel weird. Looking around this whole area it felt like a huge prison with the hallway lights illuminating the halls.

I then see what looked like the main entrance which was completely barricaded even the office. It was eerie and I feel trapped in here. By myself. Everything about this school seemed like a bad omen… Soon I find a double door which looked like the entrance to a theater of sorts? The doors just seemed out of place. I turn one of the handles and found myself in a what looked like an auditorium. With a main stage surrounded by many seats. Their was also many people who were now looking at me.  
  
It was **very** uncomfortable. Especially upon realisation that I am the only female from what I could see. They were all staring at me as I quietly closed the door and entered the auditorium. I feel like I’m interrupting something… But I have no clue what. It’s silent for about 5 seconds and it’s killing me how awkward it is. 

**Girl** : Um… 

**Orange Hair** : Heeey! I haven’t seen you here before!!!

This guy wearing some kind of red jacket with orange hair got really up in my face. Making me go back a little.  
  
 **Girl** : Um…  
  
 **Megane without glasses** : Akehoshi, don’t go too close. Give her some space. 

**Akehoshi** : Alright Hokke!

The boy then backs away from me. I now realize everyone is heading towards me. Oh, now this was really uncomfortable… 

**Girl** : Um…  
  
 **Megane without glasses** : Sorry, Akehoshi is a bit too forward sometimes... So... 

He seems to be having a hard time figuring out a topic to start on. 

**Girl** : Er… Do you know where we are?  
  
The boy looks a bit taken aback at my words. Did I say something strange? A blonde man who walks and dresses in a noble fashion comes up to me.  
  
 **Blondie #1** : Mind if I interject? We are currently in Yumenosaki High School. Specifically their idol course building. You must be familiar, yes?  
  
No, but I’m going to pretend I know what he is talking about so I don’t look like an idiot.

**Girl** : U-um… I think? 

**Blondie #1** : You’re not from Japan are you?  
  
I have no clue actually. 

**Girl** : Well, um… I lived a pretty sheltered life and... Er, I kind of live far away...

Where did THAT come from? Why am I lying now? Also I really should've thought this through... Then again, I did think I was the only one in this building. Which is where I was clearly wrong.   
  
I mean, I don’t really **trust** anyone here but… They seem to know a lot more then me. The blondie chuckles at me. 

**Blondie #1** : Well, I see. I am Eichi Tenshouin, and you are?  
  
Oh right... I forgot about that part where I don’t know who I am… Should I make up something or? 

**Girl** : I’m-

Suddenly the lights went out and there was a laugh. The spotlight shone onto the stage. Their was a girl wearing a dress from the… Victorian era? Murmurs start when I go down the stairs to go near the stage. A mistake as I almost trip being in the dark but looking more closely I see that the girl looks much more like a life sized doll for some reason. She just looked unusual. 

**Living Doll** : Hello! Thank you for waiting! It seems everyone is here!

The lights turn back on and I look around at everyone who seems to be confused. They all were looking at the girl. It was almost as if they recognized her?

**Mademoiselle** : This must be all very confusing yes? Don’t worry! You’ll get your answers soon! But introductions are a priority as well as attendance! I am Mademoiselle! Well you all must know that.

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole prologue is 12 pages... And I divided it to fit it into 3 chapters including this one. 
> 
> The good news is that I'm done, the bad news is that I need to review it 9436527 times before I feel confident in posting it... 
> 
> So this might seem a bit drawn out sorry!


	2. Prologue: Yumenosaki's Resort II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters may be out of character.

**Pink Hair** : Non! You can’t be Mademoiselle! You are most definitely not her, what kind of joke is this?  
  
 **Mademoiselle** : How rude! I am most definitely Mademoiselle! See! Don’t I look like her! I’m most definitely a doll. 

Mademoiselle then suddenly pops out her arm waving it around. There's gasping and yelps of terror. Which is completely normal as she ever so casually popped her arm OFF. 

**Mademoiselle** : Oh don’t worry. (She puts the arm back) See everything is better! Anyways, now that I’ve introduced myself it’s rollcall time! Please say here when I call your name! First up, Anzu!  
  
… There is no response. 

**Mademoiselle** : Hm, let me elaborate. **Anzu of the** **Producer course**. 

There is nothing. Though there are a few murmurs. Wait… 

**Mademoiselle** : Aw, are they not here? What a shame~. They don’t need **that** anymore then.

**Beep, beep, beep**

There's a beeping that gets louder and louder. I look at my pocket realizing the beeping is coming from my pocket. The beeping just keeps getting louder and I feel as though I’m in danger. Looking into my pocket I find a phone where a light is blinking red and getting extremely hot. I don’t want to wait to see what happens as I open my mouth.  
  
 **Anzu** : PRESENT! PRESENT!

The beeping stops and I drop my phone amidst my panic. Mademoiselle only smiles at me

 **Mademoiselle** : So you are here! Please respond to rollcall next time, alright? 

**Anzu** : … R-right… 

Everyone is looking at me, I hesitate to pick up my phone but I do anyway. How did I not notice it in the first place? It was so weird. Well, her name was Anzu then?. Was it just Anzu though? Mademoiselle continues her roll call.

 **Mademoiselle** : Next, the **idol course** , Trickstar! Hokuto Hidaka!  
  
 **Hokuto** : Present. 

Idol course? And the doll said that I’m a part of the producer course… I feel like I know something about this? I think a little harder but I’m only met with a large headache. I hold my head, nothing comes from thinking that hard apparently.  
  
Was **something** preventing me from my memories?  
  
 **Mademoiselle** : Great! Next, Subaru Akehoshi!

 **Subaru** : Here! 

**Mademoiselle** : Good, Mao Isara?  
  
 **Mao** : Here...

 **Mademoiselle** : Check, lastly Makoto Yuuki!  
  
 **Makoto** : H-here!

 **Mademoiselle** : Next up, fine!

The list went on as everyone said present, some with unease, some enthusiastically. Though no one hesitated after that little incident. I checked my phone as names went by. While listening though I find that it seems Mademoiselle is saying some kind of name like a group name and then a list of names. Well Eichi did say something about an idol course building… Idols? Were they idols?

The first thing that came up was my name and then the homescreen. It was as if… It was tailored for me? Their were student IDs, a map of the school which was 3 floors. Then there were rules which were locked apparently, then there were motives? What did that mean? Their was also contacts and she found out that she already had everyone in the auditorium registered, well not including Mademoiselle.  
  
Was there just no one else?  
  
 **Mademoiselle** : Finally, MaM! Madara Mikejima!  
  
 **Madara** : Here!  
  
Oh, she was finished already. It was bigger than a classroom 

**Mademoiselle** : Good, everyone is accounted for! Now, let me put some ground rules as we start this **Yumenosaki Resort!**

Yumenosaki Resort? Wasn’t this place called Yumenosaki? They have a resort near a school?

 **Eichi** : Resort? What does that mean?

 **Mademoiselle** : It’s exactly what it entails! It’s a resort trip for all of you lovely idols! It may not seem like it but outside is a very exotic resort on the outside. 

**Eichi** : And why should we believe this? You can’t just move Yumenosaki to a resort. It doesn’t make sense.  
  
 **Mademoiselle** : Well, are you sure you’re in Yumenosaki?  
  
 **Eichi** : Well… It’s an impressive replication. But why a school replication?

 **Mademoiselle** : Fufu! Because it gives you a sense of nostalgia! Waking up in your school!

 **Eichi** : I don’t remember signing up for a trip though. I am very sure none of us do either. This doesn’t go unnoticed especially I feel as though there's a hole in my memory. 

**Mademoiselle** : Hm, well I don’t know about the memory part. Maybe you just hit your head from partying too hard mister emperor?  
  
 **Eichi** : It would be hard to say that. Where is the staff for this resort? And why specifically replicate the idol course of the school?

 **Mademoiselle** : Questions, questions, so many questions! Everything will be answered within time but I’ll answer the staff part. There is no staff at this resort, just **me** . I will be providing everything! Aren’t I generous!

Just the weird looking doll? How is that even possible?

 **Eichi** : You?  
  
 **Mademoiselle** : Anyways! It’s time to lay out the rules for you!  
  
There is something very wrong here… Anzu felt that sense of dread build up in her all over again. 

**Mademoiselle** : Rule Number one! It doesn’t show now but once you leave you’ll be able to leave the campus of Yumenosaki and explore the actual resort. Feel free to explore any area that is free, **but please do not cross any restricted areas** . They’ll be open when the time is right so don’t worry!

When the time is right? When would that be?  
  
 **Mademoiselle** : Rule number two: Everyone must be here at 9:30 am sharp in this very auditorium! I’ve already set up alarms that are tailored to your sleeping habits. Especially for a few interesting individuals. 

Well, that isn’t creepy at all. What exactly is up with this doll? Everything about her was just unsettling… Like she was coming from a real horror movie.  
  
 **Mademoiselle** : Number 3: At 9:30am-10:pm is when the Resort’s facilities are open and running. You are not allowed to enter any facilities before or after those times. 

**Mademoiselle** : Number 4: Don’t lose your phones they’re really important alright! If you do, you will face **consequences** . And there is no way you’ll be able to hide it from me too alright? So make sure to bring it everywhere with you! I mean some of you already do it but this is just to **some people**. 

**Mademoiselle** : And finally! Well for now, Rule Number 5! This one is very important and you can’t break this rule at all! So listen up alright! 

Something bad is about to happen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not very proud of this one on how I handled it but it's their. 
> 
> On the bright side next chapter is the end of the prologue.


	3. Prologue: Yumenosaki's Resort III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried hard to involve everyone but 38 idols is a lot and you can blame happyele for that. 
> 
> This is the last chapter before chapter one so thanks to anyone sticking around for some reason... This whole fic is just kind of self indulgent...

**Mademoiselle** : Under no circumstance are allowed to **leave the Resort’s premise** . You will face **heavy consequences** if you break this one. 

**Eichi** : What?  
  
**Tori** : You can’t just do that! 

**Keito** : You could be faced with heavy consequences under the law if you do this to us. 

**Rei** : Yes, it’d be hard to contain us wouldn’t it?  
  
**Chiaki** : Y-yeah! You will face justice’s hand if you keep us here!

 **Tsukasa** : My family will notice my disappearance. It wouldn't be wise to do this. 

Protest after protest came in. I speak up… 

**Anzu** : How long would this be? A week? Two weeks?

Mademoiselle laughs at Anzu. That laugh was going to haunt her in her dreams. It was so eerie that it made me shiver. 

**Mademoiselle** : That’s too short isn’t it? **This trip is endless!**

 **Endless** ? What?  
  
**Koga** : Like hell! You can’t just keep us here for eternity! 

**Mademoiselle** : Are you sure? Maybe you can’t because you’re human and you age but I’m a doll y’know?  
  
**Nazuna** : T-this wis a jwoke fwight? Y-you c-can call i-it off now…

 **Mademoiselle** : It’s no joke. You’re staying here for the rest of your lives! I mean it’s alright isn’t it? The resort is gorgeous. 

**Kanata** : I don’t understand… 

**Mademoiselle** : What isn’t there to understand! **You’ll be here for the rest of your lives!** It’s that simple!  
  
**Hokuto** : That isn’t possible, do you really intend to keep us here?  
  
**Izumi** : Someone’s bound to come for us y’know? **We’re idols** so you can’t just keep us here!  
  
**Mademoiselle** : **Are you sure about that** ?  
  
**Tomoya** : W-what? Well, with a mass disappearance should garner attraction right? 

**Kaoru** : Yeah, all of us here are pretty popular. Someone will notice.

Mademoiselle beams at the idols and starts laughing maniacally. Causing unease within everyone. 

**Mademoiselle** : Haha, so funny. **You actually think anyone will look for you? How hopeful! Let’s wait a few days and see what happens!**

It unnerved everyone in the room. She seemed awfully confident that no one would find out… But why? I can’t help but feel as though I should know something about this but… What?

 **Mademoiselle** : Anyways, any questions? 

**Tetora** : Yeah! Who came up with this! Do they really expect us to stay here forever!? 

**Mademoiselle** : Hm… Well, why I won’t disclose who actually did it but… I guess there is one way though I was going to save it for tomorrow. 

**Keito** : That being?  
  
**Mademoiselle** : So impatient! Well, let’s see… It’s… 

The doll ponders a bit. There is a sinking feeling in my chest. There was a sinking feeling in her chest. The doll beamed at everyone. 

**Mademoiselle** : You just have to **murder someone and get away with it!**

What did she just say?

 **Chiaki** : W-what!? That’s immoral!!!  
  
**Shu** : Disgusting!

 **Kuro** : Hah? 

**Hajime** : K-kill!?  
  
**Yuta** : Hey, I had to have misheard that right? 

**Adonis** : I won’t allow it. 

**Makoto** : M-murder!? But… 

**Leo** : Wahaha! Really! That’s a pretty funny joke! 

**Arashi** : It doesn’t sound like a joke at all… 

**Mademoiselle** : Oh yes, it’s far from a joke. 

**Eichi** : Murder…

 **Mademoiselle** : Oh but I should elaborate on one important piece. You **have to away with it** . Just to make sure that part is clear!  
  
**Hajime** : T-that can’t be… W-why would...

 **Tomoya** : Breath Hajime-kun… Breath…

 **Sora** : Sora can’t sense a lie from that.. 

**Izumi** : What? Do you really expect any of us to try that?  
  
**Mademoiselle** : I guess if you want to stay here. It’s just that you’re **never getting out**. 

**Koga** : Who the hell you think you are!? You can’t just lock us up here!  
  
**Rei** : Wanko, what are you-

 **Koga** : I’ll kill you!!!  
  
**Mademoiselle** : Huh!?  
  
Something is wrong… When Koga lunges onto the stage to Mademoiselle the doll only smiles. 

**Voice** : **Do not harm your guide**. 

**Rei** : Oogami!  
  
**Koga** : Wha-!?  
  
**Mademoiselle** : Ahahahahaha!

I then move forward. I don’t know why but I feel as though something is compelling me too. I just know something bad is about to happen. Something very deadly.  
  
**Anzu** : MOVE!!!

I ran forward, moving anyone who was in my path. I jump onto the stage as Mademoiselle moves away to reveal a swinging pendulum with a large blade lodge from NOWHERE. I tackled Koga landing on top of him as the axe almost cut a part of my uniform coat. The blade then defies gravity going back to the ceiling. What the hell was this bullshit?

 **Hajime** : A-ah… 

**Nazuna** : F-fwhat!?  
  
**Keito** : Are any of you hurt!?

 **Kaoru** : Whoa… 

Everyone is in a panic getting nearer to the stage. I’m still in shock at the life or death situation I almost got into. I then realize I am on top of Koga and while he didn’t seem very angry yet still recovering from shock. Now was the time to just get off of him.

 **Rei** : Wanko?  
  
**Koga** : What… What the fuck!?  
  
There it was. 

**Adonis** : Do you two need a hand?  
  
Adonis goes up on the stage and offers to bring me and Koga up. 

**Koga** : I-I’m good… 

**Anzu** : T-thanks… 

I grab Adonis’ hand and pull myself up. Mademoiselle stares at us pouting. 

**Mademoiselle** : Aw, if only one of you died it would show **I really am not joking**. 

**Eichi** : I think you demonstrated that well enough… Too well in fact… 

**Tsukasa** : Where did that come from anyways?  
  
**Mademoiselle** : Who knows! Well anyways, since I never said the rule I guess I’ll let you off this time. 

Never said the rule?

 **Rei** : So you didn’t tell us everything. 

**Mademoiselle** : Well I didn’t think anyone would be that violent and I wanted to keep it short. Since some of us will probably get into trouble further I’ll ask everyone to check the rules tab on their phones at some point. They’re all very important! So don’t ignore them! 

The doll then twirls around and then kicks everyone me, Koga, and Adonis off the stage, somehow.   
  
**Koga** : What the hell!?  
  
**Mademoiselle** : That’s for trying to attack me a while ago~. 

The doll giggles. It’s going to haunt me in my dreams. 

**Mademoiselle** : Well, get settled because today is a free day and you have some time before dinner that is **mandatory** so be sure to be there at **7:00** !!! See you!  
  
Mademoiselle then goes behind the stage and it leaves us all in shock to let this information sink in. I stand up from Mademoiselle’s kick. I look around, everyone is whispering to each other casting glances around. Mostly at me though… That’s when it hits me… 

I’m the most vulnerable one here… I don’t know anyone. They’re looking at me with suspicion. Well, I was the only one unfamiliar with any of them. Considering how I am so out of place and how all my memories were just gone… 

There were so many questions running through my brain. There were too many thoughts going through my head. It was hard to focus, I couldn't breath… I need to get away from this place… And just like that I run to the doors. Closing them I found that the windows were now open and sunlight showing that it was the afternoon. I look outside to find a beautiful resort. 

A large pool with many slides, a large outside stage, beach chairs, odd looking stands, it was extravagant and big. But… Looking at the surroundings the sun was shining but looking around their was… If I was looking correctly there was a large dome surrounding the resort. The outside had so many tropical looking trees that were so unusually clustered together. 

There was no escaping, was there? I feel so… Vulnerable… I don’t want to believe that anyone here would kill but… I barely know these people and they don’t know me either… 

**I am not safe**. 

What am I going to do now?

**Prologue Complete!**

**39/39 out of students remain**

**Being Chapter One?** **  
** **> Yes**

**> Yes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck do you write 2347893 characters consistently and in character. Answer me HappyEle
> 
> And that's the prologue! 
> 
> Chapter one will start at some point... 
> 
> I keep getting distracted by Hypmic ARB lol...

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes please tell me! In fact I'm begging you because I have no idea how to look through things.
> 
> I might randomly add art to this at some point into the story. Who knows tbh...


End file.
